vous avez le droit de garder le silence
by Marry-black
Summary: [Oneshot, Yaoi] Yukito est emprisoné, et Toya fera tout pour le sortir de la, quitte a organiser son evasion...


Yo, minna !

Ma seconde fic CCS…'enfin' dirons certain(e)s, 'mais qu'est ce qu'on en a à battre?' dirons les autres…

Ceci est ma participation au concours de fics du forum « le jardin secret de Yukito et Tôya » où il fallait placer un des deux protagonistes en prison, pour une raison ou une autre, et caser impérativement les mots « Chou-fleur » « clé à molette » et « fée »

Alors voilà, ça donne ça…

Les persos sont toujours pas à moi et ça saoule de le répéter mais bon

Bonne lecture !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tôya se pinça nerveusement l'aile du nez en regardant d'un air exaspéré le visage angélique de Yukito de l'autre coté de la paroi de plexiglas.

« Ré explique-moi ça lentement, s'il te plait »

« Et bien, c'est simple, j'étais tranquillement allongé dans mon bain, en train de grignoter une assiette de crudité et là qu'est ce que je vois ne regardant par la fenêtre ? un adorable petit chaton noir tout ébouriffé en train d'essayer d'attraper un papillon…c'était trop mignon…mais il était au milieu de la route et un camion arrivait ! j'ai failli m'étouffer sur mon dernier morceau de chou-fleur quand j'ai vu ça ! »

Tôya se demanda un instant pourquoi il s'obstinait à manger des crudités dans son bain, mais après tout, Yuki serait toujours Yuki…

« Alors ni une, ni deux, j'ai sauté par la fenêtre et je l'ai attrapé au moment où le camion passait. Et alors là ce policier est arrivé et m'a coffré pour attentat à la pudeur…alors que je venais de sauver ce petit chat ! et j'ai même pas pu finir mes carottes en plus ! »

Tôya secoua la tête et se dit qu'il aurait du être là. Pour lui passer une serviette…pour aller chercher le chaton à sa place…bien sûr…en attendant SON Yuki était derrière les barreaux et il ne pouvait pas le permettre !

Le gardien annonçant la fin des visites le fit sursauter et il partit en promettant à son ami de repasser le voir le plus tôt possible.

En sortant du commissariat il s'enquit du prix de la caution de Yukito, et faillit s'étouffer en entendant le montant. Jamais il ne pourrait payer une telle somme…

Même en travaillant jour et nuit, même en se prostituant, même en rackettant sa petite sœur, et braquer une banque serait bien trop compliqué.

Il décida donc d'organiser l'évasion de son ami.

Il se confectionna tout d'abord un costume de cambrioleur noir d'encre aidé de Tomoyo qui trouvait que décidément les Kinomoto étaient vraiment très faciles à habiller, et, à la nuit tombée, se rendit de nouveau à la prison.

Il entra le plus discrètement du monde, assomma le gardien de nuit à l'aide d'une clé à molette piquée au garagiste du coin, au cas où ils pourraient remonter jusqu'à l'arme du crime, il ne serait pas soupçonné.

Il prit les clefs au gardien évanoui et se faufila jusqu'aux cellules.

Après s'être cassé la figure trois fois dans le couloir obscur et avoir discuté à voix basse avec un dealer de drogue russe insomniaque dans la cellule à coté de celle de Yukito, dans laquelle il était entré croyant que c'était la bonne, il arriva enfin devant la cellule où dormait son ami, et pénétra dedans à pas de loup, laissant les clefs sur la porte.

Il se dirigea à l'aveuglette vers le lit, sans se tromper car, grâce à son nouvel ami Sergueï, le dealer insomniaque, il connaissait la disposition des lieux. Il laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité ambiante et le vit enfin, éclairé par un rayon de pleine lune qui filtrait des rideaux entrouverts.

Il s'agenouilla auprès du lit et allait poser la main sur l'épaule de son ami quand celui-ci fit un brusque mouvement. Tôya retira vivement sa main et contempla Yukito, perdu dans ses rêves.

Il bougeait de façon de plus en plus suggestive contre ses draps et de petits soupirs passaient de temps à autre la barrière de ses lèvres.

Tôya, les lèvres sèches, la respiration hachée, ne doutait pas un instant de la teneur du rêve que vivait Yuki à cet instant, et alors qu'il essayait de convaincre son corps de lui obéir et de bouger, les gémissements du bel endormi s'intensifièrent, et il entendit distinctement le murmure pourtant faible qui s'éleva du lit de camp.

« Mmh…oui…Tôya…encore… »

Après une seconde passée en apnée, le susnommé par un effort de volonté surhumain réussit à forcer ses poumons à se gonfler, son diaphragme à se soulever, son cœur à battre, et son cerveau reçut à nouveau un flot bienfaiteur de globules rouges chargés de molécules d'oxygène, soit dit en passant totalement inutiles puisque les deux neurones qui auraient pu utiliser les dites molécules avaient fondu sous le choc.

L'activité cérébrale de Tôya pouvait donc à cet instant être comparée à celle d'un huître dite « fine de claire » un soir de réveillon de Noël à 22h30, heure du début du repas, et seul un choc d'intensité égale à celle du précédent aurait pu la ramener à son niveau habituel.

Fort heureusement pour le déroulement de cette histoire, le choc en question survint en la personne du gardien de nuit, affublé d'une bosse gigantesque à l'arrière du crâne et qui lui dit simplement :

« Et ben dis donc, il va y avoir droit, le Tôya, à sa sortie… »

Avant de claquer la porte d'un coup sec, de donner un tour de clef et de retourner à son poste et à son cachet d'aspirine agrémenté d'une poche de glace.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tôya se prit la tête dans les mains et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, alors que Yukito à coté de lui tentait de le réconforter.

« Mais ce n'était pas la peine de venir, une semaine c'est pas si long… »

« T'aurais pu me le dire avant, que tu ne restais qu'une semaine… »

« Tu me l'as pas demandé, aussi… »

Le brun soupira à nouveau et se remémora les évènements de la nuit passée, accusant une légère rougeur lorsque certaines choses lui revinrent en mémoire, et il médita les paroles du gardien.

« Y avoir droit… » il ne demandait pas mieux, mais il savait aussi que Yuki n'était pas du genre à lui sauter dessus dans son sommeil, ou le coincer dans un couloir pour l'embrasser passionnément…il allait devoir faire le premier pas lui même, mais comment, ça c'était une toute autre question…

Le soir venu, alors que le gardien passait éteindre les lumières…

« Couvre-feu à 22h, comme en colo ! »

…Tôya en s'allongeant sur son lit, se décida à interpeller son compagnon de cellule.

« Dis, Yuki ? »

« Moui ? »

« Ca te dit de jouer à un jeu ? »

« Un jeu ? »

« Ben, je sais que j'arriverais pas à dormir avant longtemps, alors autant occuper intelligemment notre temps. »

« D'accord, quoi comme jeu ? »

« Ben, j'avais pensé à euh…comme un action ou vérité…mais sans actions… »

« Ca donne un vérité ou vérité alors… »

« Euh ouais voilà…alors je te pose une question, tu dois dire la vérité, tu as le droit de me la renvoyer ou de m'en poser une autre et on a…euh mettons un joker. »

« D'accord, ça marche, tu commences ? »

Tôya réfléchit quelques instants, il ne pouvait pas entrer dans le vif du sujet dès le début…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

L'heure passait et les deux amis ne pouvaient plus retenir leurs éclats de rire au fil des questions.

« Slip ou caleçon ? »

« Boxer ! »

« Bien sûr… »

« Euh…les bébés ou les animaux ? »

« Mmh…les bébés animaux ? »

« Un jour on va trouver un « ça ou ça » où on ne pourra pas esquiver… »

« Filles ou garçons ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tôya, tu m'a très bien entendu, et là tu ne peux pas esquiver…tu préfères les filles ou les garçons ? »

Le sourire de Tôya s'évanouit en un instant…décidément, son Yuki avait un art consommé de poser les bonnes questions au bon moment…en plus il ne pouvait pas mettre son joker ici, ça équivaudrait à une réponse…il rougit donc et répondit tout doucement :

« Les garçons… »

Pour briser le silence qui s'installait, Tôya reprit :

« Et toi ? »

« Pareil… »

Un sourire éclaira les traits du brun, il le savait déjà, après tout on ne pouvait pas faire ce genre de rêves, avec lui en personnage principal et prétendre encore préférer les filles…mais au moins il ne niait pas, et ça n'était pas inconscient, un pas en avant.

Yukito réfléchit un instant et demanda :

« Quelle est la chose la plus stupide que tu ais faite par amour ? »

« Euh…acheter une énorme boite de chocolats à quelqu'un pour la saint valentin et au dernier moment me dégonfler et l'offrir à Sakura… »

« Ah oui, je me rappelle, j'étais chez vous ce jour là, elle m'a laissé manger presque toute la boite…c'était trop mignon. »

« Mignon, ouais…elle a failli m'étouffer en me serrant dans ses bras… »

« N'empêche que j'ai trouvé ça gentil de ta part. Alors comme ça à la base c'était pas pour elle ? »

« Et non… »

« Pour qui alors ? »

« C'est à mon tour de poser une question…Alors Yuki, est ce que tu es toujours…enfin est ce que tu as déjà…euh… »

« Je suis pur comme l'agneau qui vient de naître si c'est ce que tu veux savoir…alors à moi, c'était pour qui les chocolats ? »

C'était le moment parfait, il allait lui dire « pour toi, » se lever, le rejoindre dans son lit et l'embrasser le plus tendrement du monde…

« Joker ! »

…Grr ! fichue timidité, il fallait toujours qu'elle s'incruste quand on avait pas besoin d'elle.

« D'accord, une autre question alors, c'est quelqu'un que je connais ? »

« Tu veux vraiment savoir, hein ? »

« Disons que ça m'intéresse…répond ! »

« Oui, tu le connais ! alors à moi, puisqu'on est dans les questions traîtres…de qui es-tu amoureux ? »

« …Joker ? »

Ah…timidité, quand tu nous tiens…il fallait donc y aller progressivement…

« Alors…est ce qu'il est brun ? »

« Euh, oui…à toi, sa couleur de cheveux ? »

« Euh, gris argent bizarre…à toi, il a les yeux noirs… »

Ce n'était plus une question, le brun s'était levé et se dirigeait félinement vers le lit de son compagnon de cellule.

« Tôya… ? »

« Il a une petite sœur amoureuse de toi… »

« … »

« Il porte le nom d'une fleur… »

Il était maintenant juste au dessus de Yukito et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en grimpant à quatre pattes sur le lit.

« Tôya ? »

« Oui ? »

« Comment… ? »

« Tu parles en dormant… »

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les joues de son futur amant se colorer et, n'y tenant plus l'embrassa à nouveau, plus fougueusement, caressant ses lèvres d'un bout de langue mutin.

Alors que le baiser se faisait plus sauvage et que Yukito l'enlaçait pour le serrer plus fort contre lui, il glissa ses doigts de fée sous la couverture pour caresser les hanches fines, la peau douce…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Etendu dans son lit, contemplant la fissure qui s'étalait au plafond, Sergueï esquissa un sourire en entendant les gémissements qui traversaient sans peine la fine cloison entre les deux cellules.

Il avait entendu les mêmes la veille au soir, mais il était sûr que cette fois-ci son petit voisin ne rêvait plus…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alors ?

Alors ?

Bien ou bien ?

Les lecteurs de FeuFeuNet, laissez des reviews (sauf si c'est pour dire que c'est nul lol, ça je le sais déjà…nan je deconne, j'aime bien cette fic en plus )

Ceux du forum, votez pour moiiiiiii !

Allez,

Ja ne, minna !


End file.
